Sólo y comprometido
by Keka15
Summary: Estás comprometido' fueron las palabras de su padre en el lecho de muerte. Ahora Sasuke debe enfrentarse a un torrente de sentimientos junto a su prometida y su hermano ¿Podrá conseguir ser feliz? SasuSakuIta
1. Chapter 1

**Ola!!**

**Soy Keka, y tras mucho tiempo sin escribir, me decidí a ahcer esto, espero que lo difruten.**

**-**blabla - pesonaje hablando.

-blabla´´ - pensamiento de un personaje.

XXX- cambio de escena.

**Capítulo 1.**

-¿Me has llamado? -preguntó un joven de tez clara.

-Si. Acércate hijo mío -dijo un hombre más mayor.

El chico se acercó a su padre, mirándole fijamente, se parecían bastante, los dos tenían las tez clara, el pelo oscuro, nariz recta y los ojos oscuros típicos de un Uchica. Aunque parecía joven, yacía sobre una cama de hospital, tapado hasta el pecho, una máquina mostraba su puslo en cada momento con intervalos demasiado lentos, tenía el pulso muy débil, apenas se movía y se notaba su esfuerzo por hablar.

Se sentó en una silla al lado derecho de la cama, y acercó su rostro para poder escucharlo mejor.

-Ya he hablado con Itachi, regreará a Japón en cuanto le sea posible, no arméis jaleo...

-El nunca está en casa, siempre está ocupado con su trabajo-desvió el rostro.

-Hacedlo por mi, sé que podreis sobrellevarlo -tosió y el chico volvió a mirarle a la cara. -y además... no estarás tu sólo.

-¿Qué?

-Cuando naciste, tu madre y yo hicimos un trato con la familia Haruno -hizo una pausa. -el dia que tu cumplieras veintidós años te casarías con la primogénita, y en éste caso, única hija de los Haruno. Sé que aún eres joven, tienes veinte años y ella es dos años más joven que tú, pero es preciosa y muy buena persona, entre los dos podréis con Itachi -rió. -les mandé una carta explicándoles mi situación, y dentro de una semana Sakura se mudará a nuestra casa. Cuida de ella, sé que os llevaréis bien. Y no dejes que Itachi se acerque a ella, ya sabes como es... -su tono de voz iba disminuyendo y su respiración se hacía cada vez más pesada. Lágrimas asomaban por los ojos de su joven hijo. -Casaos y sed felices... como tu madre y yo... -mirando al techo.

-Padre -le coje la mano. -te lo prometo... te lo prometo... -su voz se oía como un simple susurro.

-Y... recuérdalo bien... -cerraba los ojos poco a poco. -te quiero...

Su mano calló inerte en el aire, su cabeza estaba ladeada, los ojos cerrados y la boca semi abierta. Sasuke abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Una línea recta acompañada por un sonido chirriante mostraba su pulso, _nulo_. Si apenas darse cuenta, tres enfermeras y un doctor entraron en la habitación, le apartaron un poco y atendieron a su padre, mientras él seguía allí observando.

Lo vió todo a cámara lenta, comprobaron su pulso, cogieron las palas y las posaron sobre su pecho, _¡descarga!_, sus voces se oían lejanas, _¡descarga!_, el pecho de su progenitor subía y bajaba, pero su corazón no reaccionaba. El doctor dejó lentamente el desfibrilador en su sitio, mientras se quitaba un guante y miraba su reloj. _Hora del fallecimiento, 10:14_.

..._Hora del fallecimiento, 10:14... _Sus palabras resonaban en su mente, mientras se acercaba a él. Un '_lo lamento_' salió de su boca, para después salir por donde había entrado, acompañado de todas las enfermeras

Él observó a su padre entonces, tenía la piel muy blanca, pero estaba igual que siempre, su rostro impecable, sin una sola arruga mostraba su juventud. Una sonrisa irónica apareció en su rostro mientras lágrimas amargas caían sin cesar de sus ojos. Parecía dormido, y que en cualquier momento se despertaría con una sonrisa, como tantas otra veces lo había hecho. Pero esta vez no, aquella había sido la última vez que sus ojos veían la luz.

Alargó un brazo, aún sonriendo, y le acarició la mejillas, todavía caliente. Le observó un poco más y después le tapó el rostro con la misma sábana blanca que cubría el resto de su cuerpo, acariciándolo...

Antes de salir de la habitación, volteó el rostro una vez más, empapado en lágrimas.

-Te lo prometo... padre -y salió, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, dejándo atrás el pasado.

XXX

Llegó a su casa y tiró las llaves contra el sofá. Estaba deprimido y cansado. Solo quería dormir y olvidar.

Al pasar por el salón para dirigirse a su habitación, observó que en teléfono había un mensaje en el contestador. Más tarde lo escucharía, no tenía humor para hacerlo en ese momento. Miró el teléfono con odio y se fue a su habitación, para descansar y, sobretodo, olvidar...

XXX

El ruido del timbre lo despertó al dia siguiente. Observó su reloj, las 14:27. Había dormido más de un dia entero. Lo necesitaba. El sonido del timbre volvió a aparecer, con desgana se levantó, aún iba vestido con la ropa del dia anterior.

Abrió la puerta y lo que vió le hizo sorprenderse. Una chica muy joven estaba plantada frente a su puerta, con un par de maletas pequeñas. La miro extrañado, tenía un color de pelo peculiar, _rosa_, y al parecer, no era teñido. Blanca de piel, incluso más que él. La falda de su uniforme dejaba gran parte de sus largas y esbeltas piernas al descubierto. Su cintura era pequeña, estaba muy delgada. Se fijó más en su rostro, era muy hermosa, tenía los rasgos de una niña. Pero lo que más le llamó la atención, fueron sus ojos. Unos ojos verdes esmeralda muy profundos, que le miraban aténtamente, y que le hacían perderse en ellos y olvidar...

_Olvidar..._

De repente se dió cuenta de lo que hacía y decidió hablar para salir de la pesada situación.

-¿Buscas algo?

-¿Sasuke Uchica, por favor? -su voz era dulce y melodiosa.

-Soy yo, y... ¿usted es...? -preguntó entrecerrando los ojos.

-Soy Sakura Haruno, tu... prometida -vió como le había vacilado al decir esa última palabra.

-Mi prometida´´ -pensó sin poder evitarlo. -¿Qué quieres? -su tono fue brusco.

-He venido a vivir aquí -hizo una pausa. -contigo -se notaba su nerviosismo. -esto estaba planeado para una semana más tarde, pero vine en cuanto me enteré de lo de su padre... lo siento -agachó la cabeza. ¿En verdad le importaba? Seguro que no.

Se apartó de la puerta y cogió sus maletas, mirándola. Entró en la casa y dejó las maletas en el salón, miró hacia atrás buscándola, ella seguía en la entrada.

-¿Piensas entrar? -la preguntó alzando el tono de su voz, parecía enfadado con su llegada.

Ella entró despacio, examinando la casa, absorta en sus pensamientos. Sasuke suspiró y dirigió la vista a una pequeña luz roja que salía de su teléfono.

-El contestador´´ -se acercó y pulsó el botón¿podía ser importante, no?

El ruido de varios coches sonaba como fondo, ambos prestaron atención al mensaje, y pronto una voz se escuchó entre todo ese ruido.

-'¿Sasuke? Soy Itachi, te he llamado pero no estabas. Me ha surgido un imprevisto y me retrasaré unas semanas más, espero que no te importe, sólo me retrasaré unos dias más de los previstos, no te preocupes, si necesitas algo llámame. Adios.'

El mensaje se cortó ahí, ahora la cosa se complicaba, tendría que vivir con su prometida más tiempo del calculado, **solos**. El mundo se le venía encima, su padre acababa de morir, su hermano apenas pasaba por casa, y además ahora debía convivir con una extraña hasta que llegara su hermano, y si por si eso no fuera poco, el dia anterior se habñia enterado de que esa extraña era su prometida.

_¿Por qué le pasaba ésto a él?_

**Fin del capítulo 1.**

**Bueno, solo me queda decir que es mi primer fic de Naruto, y que espero que salga bien. Con su ayuda podrá ser así. Espero que les haya gustado y me den sus opiniones.**

**keka.**


	2. Chapter 2

**ola!! Mil gracias por los reviews, y gracias a las personas que me apoyan. Realmente me motiva para seguir escribiendo. Aquí les dejo el capítulo 2, espero que les guste.**

**Aclaraciones:**

-blabla -Hablan los personajes.

-blabla´´ -Pensamiento de los personajes.

**XXX **-Cambio de escena.

**'Sólo y comprometido'**

**Capítulo 2.**

Sasuke instaló a Sakura en la habitación que una vez fue su estudio, no quedaba muy lejos de su propia habitación, solo había una puerta que separaba sus habitaciones, y era la de Itachi, quién volvería 'pronto'.

El estudio era bastante grande, había mucho espacio, tenía un gran escritorio de madera de roble en una de las esquinas del cuarto; una armario empotrado de puerta corrediza muy bonito, y una pequeña cama para una sola persona. No estaba nada mal. Además tenía buena iluminación gracias a un gran ventanal que daba paso a una pequeña terrazita con vistas a la parte de atrás de la casa, donde se situaba un gran y hermoso jardín casi repleto de flores.

A Sakura le maravilló esa vista, se podía decir que era el jardín más bonito que había visto en su joven vida. No pudo evitar imaginarse allí, bajo la sombra de un árbol, leyendo, en paz y tranquilidad, como siempre había deseado.

Su pequeña fantasía fue interrumpida por un toque en su puerta. Supuso que era Sasuke pues no había nadie más en la casa.

-Adelante.

La puerta se abrió y, efectivamente, la cabeza de Sasuke asomó por la abertura, dejando su cuerpo oculto tras la puerta.

-Quería saber si ya estabas instalada -hechó una ojeada al cuarto, y en un rincón halló sus maletas, aún sin abrir, frunció el ceño ¿aún no había deshecho las maletas?. -¿Necesitas ayuda con las maletas?

Ella miró al mismo rincón donde se encontraban sus maletas, se había olvidado completamente de ellas.

-Lo siento -Sasuke se sorpendió, no era la respuesta que esperaba. -Estaba tan absorta admirando la vista desde la terraza que me olvidé completamente de deshacer las maletas y colocar todo -dijo bajando la cabeza.

Él se acercó a ella, y se apoyó en la barandilla del balcón, admirando también el fabuloso jardín.

-Todo lo hizo mi madre -ella abrió los ojos y se dispuso a escuchar en silencio. -Cuidaba mucho el jardín y lo trataba con amor, realmente le apasionaban las flores -su mirada estaba fija en un gran árbol en medio del jardín. -Pero un día ella murió -Sasuke bajo la mirada y Sakura se llevó una mano a la boca.. -Desde entonces mi padre y yo nos hacíamos cargo de él, ya que Itachi se fue a vivir a Estados Unidos -en sus palabras se notaba la amargura que tenía. -Pero parece que ahora tendré que ocuparme yo solo de él... -su mirada terminó fija en el suelo, vacía.

-Yo te ayudaré.

Sasuke alzó la cabeza inmediatamente y la miró sorprendido, ¿se estaba ofreciendo a cuidar el jardín de su madre junto a él? Aquella muchacha lograba somprenderlo, acababa de llegar y ya se sentía muy segura. ¿Inocente?, quizás demasiado. Pero fue verla ahí, delante de él, tan segura y dispuesta a ayudarlo, lo que le hizo caer en la cuenta de que, tal vez, no estaría tan mal el compromiso con ella. Era muy hermosa, y por lo que parecía, muy buena persona. A sus dieciocho años ya era mucho más madura y responsable que muchas personas más mayores que ella.

-¿Sabes jardinería? -quería hacerse el duro.

-No, pero he observado muchas veces como cuidan las plantas -sus ojos brillaron. -Realmente me fascina, siempre he querido tener mi propio jardín -en su voz se notaba la emoción. Nadie podría resistirse a esos ojos suplicantes y a ese entusiasmo.

-Esta bien -aceptó finalmente. -Ahora coloca tus cosas, ya es hora de comer -dirigiendose hacia la puerta.

-¿Vas a hacer la comida?

-No, hoy comeremos fuera, conozco un buen restaurante, seguro que te gusta -dijo de espaldas a ella. -Date prisa, te espero fuera -Y salió cerrando la puerta cuidadosamente.

Sakura se quedó mirando la puerta un momento, Sasuke sufría y mucho, aunque trataba de ocultarlo bajo una faz fría, no conseguía esconder del todo sus sentimientos, no a ella. Ella lo sabía bien. Había estado sola mucho tiempo, pero ya no más... Cuando le vió supo que estaba mal, que le dolía el alma, el corazón. Ella se había propuesto tan solo en unas horas curarle sus heridas, porque nada mas verle lo comparó con ella. Eran idénticos.

Rápidamente sacó todo de las maletas, metió la ropa en el armario, junto con los zapatos, en el escritorio, dejó una foto de una pareja de casados, con una pequeña niña de largo pelo rosa agarrada a sus manos y sonriendo. No pudo evitar sentir nostalgia al ver la foto, y una sonrisa triste apareció en su rostro. Y, por último, metió en unos de los cajones un libro titulado '_Las chicas de alambre_', con un marcadoa más o menos por la mitad. Cogió una chaqueta fina y salió de la habitación.

Sasuke la esperaba en la entrada, apoyado en la puerta. Cuando la vió se apartó y abrió la puerta, invitándola a salir primero. Todo un caballero´´ pensó la pelirrosada. Ambos salieron y se montaron en el coche de Sasuke, un impresionante Mercedes azul marino. En el viaje apenas hablaron, solo para rompero un poco el hielo y conocerse un poco. No tardaron en llegar, estaba cerca el restaurante. En la puerta había un cochero, al que Sasuke le entregó las llaves del mercedes, y en la entreada los recibió un recepcionista, el cual les llevo a su mesa. El sitio era amplio, caro y con clase. Enseguida los atendió un camarero, Sakura pidió una ensalada y Sasuke una tortilla junto a una botella de champán.

-¿Champán? -preguntó Sakura una vez se hubo retirado el camarero. -¿El champán no es para celebrar algo importante?

El la miró, sus ojos oscuros penetraron en los suyos de una manera devastadora. Esos ojos negros con reflejos rojos podrían enamorar a cualquier mujer, y volver loco al más duro guerrero. Los ojos hacían juego con su pelo, muy oscuro, y contrastaban a la vez con su piel pálida. Sus rasgos faciales eran firmes, haciéndole verdaderamente guapo. Había conocido a muchos hombres ricos y guapos, pero Sasuke... él se llevaba la palma.

Sasuke la miró, ella le miraba atentamente, analizándole. Cuando Sakura se dió cuenta de que la miraba, bajó la cabeza avergonzada, con un toque rosa en sus mejillas. Iba a disculparse, pero en ese momento apareció el camarero con sus pedidos.

-Salvada por la campana´´ -pensó la chica recuperando su postura.

**XXX**

Sasuke tenía razón, la comida era realmente exquisita en ese restaurante, pero aún le quedaba una duda, ¿para qué era el champán?. La curiosidad pudo con ella y meintras Sasuke conducía ella liberó su duda.

-Aún no me has dicho para que era el champán -dijo mirando por la ventana, no quería que le viera la cara. Pero cuando le dijo eso vió por el reflejo del cristal cómo él giraba la cabeza para verla, sin quitar atención a la carretera.

-Estamos comprometidos -dijo de repente. -Había que celebrarlo, ¿no crees? -su tono sonaba bastante seguro e hixo que Sakura volteara su cabeza para mirarle, pero el ya estaba concentrado en la carretera, con una sonrisa de ¿superioridad?. Sakura no logró descifrarla, asique prefirió no contestar a su pregunta, volviendo la vista al frente.

-¿Quieres ir a algún lado antes de ir a casa? -preguntó el chico.

Ella le miró de reojo, él aún mantenía la vista en la carretera. Era su imaginación o... ¿le estaba proponiendo una cita?. Sonrió con ironía. Imposible.

-No, prefiero ir al jardín a leer, ¿te... parece bien? -estaba insegura, no sabía si él tenía otros planes y ella los estaba arruinando.

-Claro, yo también prefiero estar en el jardín relajado -aunque miraba al frente, Sakura pudo ver como una sonrisa se formaba. Ella sonrió también, tenía mucho en común, y eso era bueno para un futuro matrimonio.

**Fin del capítulo 2.**

**De nuevo les doy las gracias y espero que les haya gustado. Espero sus opiniones.**

**keka.**


End file.
